


pale moonlight

by grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Background Relationships, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Human Winston (Overwatch), M/M, Minor Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Minor Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Minor Romance, Minor Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Sobbing, Unhappy Ending, not romance centric, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: "... And in more news, officers advise that locals lock their doors. They offer no more information at the time, but we can suspect this is the work of a serial killer."Their hands are covered in blood.They cry.
Relationships: Ana Amari & Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Hana "D.Va" Song, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada & Tekhartha Zenyatta, Hanzo Shimada & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	pale moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> My body feels so empty and so cold,
> 
> they tell me "kill what's killing you"
> 
> but now I'm all alone.
> 
> \--
> 
> Characters that die are randomized.

02/18/XX

**Did you know?**

**Did you hear?**

**Did you hear me cry?**

**Don't lose it now. Don't lose me.**

* * *

Hands cover his mouth. His lungs burn. The face smiles down at him, before letting go. He coughs, punching at the person. "Calm down," they say, "you wanted to do this, for training, remember? You wanted to practice for swim?" 

Genji frowns. "Yeah, but not for that long." Jesse shrugs, offering an unapologetic and short, "Sorry." Genji looks out the window. The leafs are all gone and the sun is still setting awfully early, but there's something peaceful about it. Regardless, he doesn't look at the window for too long. He wonders if Hanzo is okay. He seems to wonder that quite often.

"Did you hear the news? Some kid at our school got murdered," Jesse says, taking out a cigarette. Genji grimaces but doesn't say anything. Jesse isn't sure if it's because he's about to start smoking or because he mentioned the murder. 

"Who?," Genji asks, moving further away from Jesse. A small laugh emits from Jesse. There's no humor. "Police won't say. No one knows. Well that's not true," Jesse says, blowing out smoke, "I'm sure someone knew them."

Genji glances at Jesse. "Did you?"

Jesse looks down at his lap. 

"No."

* * *

"Be careful, yeah?," Jesse says, to which Genji nods. "Text me when ya get home." Genji laughs, "Alright, alright, _dad_."

Jesse gives a small smile. 

Genji turns, walking down the desolate street. He lives fairly close, only a fifteen minute walk. He supposes that's why he's not too worried. He can't help thinking of the victim.

How did no one know who they were? He guesses it's because it's a fairly big school. Or maybe the police told the people the victim knew to not tell. 

It must be awful. Being dead and seemingly no one knows who you are. He wonders if Angela knows. Or maybe Olivia. Olivia seems to know everything. 

He kicks a rock. 

He's almost home when he sees a dark figure in the distance. Genji feels a pit in his stomach. He moves slower, but they stand there. He wonders if he should just turn around. But if he's honest, he would rather not have his back towards the figure. 

A street light flickers above the figure. They're wearing a mask. Genji can't exactly make out what the mask is, but he sees that they're holding something. Genji freezes. 

Genji frantically pulls out his phone, dialing 911. When he looks up, they're gone. 

The police arrive, Amari leading the team. They ask questions. He answers. Then they ask about the body. 

"A... A body?," Genji repeats. A body? "We found a body, Genji... It was Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe," Lieutenant Amari says. 

Genji can't help but let out a strangled sob. Ashe? She was Jesse's ex, and they got on well. She's someone with a dry sense of humor. Genji really liked her, even after Jesse and her had broken up. "I'm sorry to have to ask you this... but would you mind coming down to the precinct?," Amari asks, but it's more of a demand.

Genji wipes his tears, nodding. 

* * *

02/18/XX

**Everyone will meet a tragic fate.**

**It would be a lie to say,**

**that seeing him didn't startle me.**

**It'd be easier; if he were next.**

**I'll build God.**

They set the mask down on the sink. They stare at themselves in the mirror.

They give a smile. 

"They're all exactly where I want them."

**Author's Note:**

> God please promise me,
> 
> that I won't go to hell.


End file.
